


now that i've kissed you, it's a good night

by notthebigspoon



Series: Gasolina [8]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which conflicts of interest are resolved. Also, there's cheesecake.</p><p>Title taken from Kissed You (Good Night) by Gloriana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	now that i've kissed you, it's a good night

Yadi checks into the team hotel as a token gesture, promptly turning control of the room over to his teammates. Pablo picks him up out front and takes him to dinner. They're joined by the Baby Panda and Theriot. Yadi has heard about the relationship and thought little of it but face to face, Pablo can tell he thinks it's a little bizarre. Still, Yadi has said that he liked Theriot when they played together and Yadi finds the way Sanchez thinks that Pablo 'hung the moon' is adorable.

In the end, it's pretty enjoyable, even Theriot's confusion when the rest of them inevitably slip into Spanish and accidentally leave him out of the loop for a few minutes. They get their dessert to go and head home, going straight to the bedroom. Pablo has high hopes but Yadi seems content to shower and change for bed. Pablo pouts a little but joins him. They curl up together, watching TV and splitting their cheesecake. Yadi will occasionally kiss or nuzzle Pablo. It's nice, Pablo enjoys it, but he's a little disappointed. He tries not to let it show.

“Do you think it represents a conflict of interest, you staying with me?”

“I told you, Pablo, that if our teams met, I would crush you. I meant it then and I mean it now. You are dead.”

“Oh good.” 

Yadi laughs, and the moment the cheesecake is gone, he places the empty dish on the dresser and pushes Pablo onto his back. The kiss is long, deep and slow. Pablo fists a hand into Yadi's shirt, pulling him closer and smiling when Yadi laughs against his lips. He rests his head back on the pillow and pushes Yadi's shirt up, rubbing his boyfriend's back.

“I missed you.”

“Missed you too.”

“Promise me something.”

“Anything.”

“Promise you'll still love me after we've kicked your asses.”

Yadi snorts. “We'll kick _yours_. But deal.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too papi.”


End file.
